Bittersweet Goodbye
by sehunlipseu
Summary: "karena oh sehun tahu, Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengubah hitam menjadi putih..."


**Bittersweet Goodbye.**

Another hunhan fanfiction made by **sehunlipseu.**

I do not own anything. Sehun & Luhan strictly belong to EXO, SM Ent.

**A/N:** percobaan bikin ff yang rada angst(?). enjoy!

Penyesalan. Itu adalah sebuah kata yang entah bagaimana, sudah menghantui diriku beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tidak terkecuali malam ini. Aku menyusuri jalan kota Tokyo yang masih ramai dengan enggan. Setengah memaksakan kaki untuk terus berjalan. Aku menghela nafas, melirik sesekali ke arah sisi jalan yang dipenuhi dengan pasangan maupun keluarga. Semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Gelak tawa seakan lepas begitu saja dari bibir mereka. Dan senyum yang teruntai diwajah mereka, tanpa paksaan.

Aku menengadah, menatap langit yang seakan kontras dengan riuhnya malam. Langit Tokyo begitu sepi, hanya ada satu bintang kecil yang menghiasi. Bintang itu sendirian, tanpa daya. Mungkin jika aku diminta untuk mendeskripsikan diriku saat ini, bintang itu adalah jawabannya.

Aku yang sekarang layaknya seorang manusia yang hidup namun juga sudah tiada. Kehilangan arah, kehilangan genggaman. Tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan. Bahkan untuk berteriak pun aku tidak bisa. Karena aku tahu, ya, aku benar-benar tahu. Penyebab dari seluruh kekacauan ini.

Aku mendorong pintu kafe perlahan-lahan, membuat lonceng diatasnya berdenting pelan. Kemudian aku berjalan duduk ke tempat dimana biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku. Di sebelah jendela besar di pojok ruangan. Ya, disitulah _spot_ ku. Kakek pemilik kafe ini sudah hafal dengan wajahku, jadi tidak memerlukan waktu begitu lama baginya untuk membawakan pesananku yang memang tidak pernah berubah. Secangkir kopi robusta tanpa gula.

Aku mengaduk-aduk malas kopi itu, enggan untuk meminumnya. Ketika akhirnya tanganku berhenti, mataku menangkap pantulan wajahku di kopi itu. Meskipun aku tahu pandangan mata itu adalah milikku, tapi entah mengapa bahkan tatapan itu seakan-akan tengah mengasihani ku. Merasa jengkel dengan bayanganku sendiri, aku kembali mengaduk-aduk kopi itu dengan cepat. Ya…tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat di tempat ini. Semuanya bermula..

Tiga bulan yang lalu aku secara tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari teman lamaku di sekolah dulu. Xi Luhan. Laki-laki berambut cokelat-emas yang semasa sekolah dulu selalu mengacaukan rencana _conserving-energy_ ku, dia yang selalu penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran…Ya. Dia yang selalu berada disampingku.

Aku pada saat itu merasa begitu senang ketika pada akhirnya dapat mendengar kembali suaranya. Suara yang sudah lama aku kagumi. Suara yang seperti untaian melodi yang mengalun dengan indah. Suara miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Kami sepakat untuk bertemu di kafe di ujung jalan, dimana tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang. Saat itu pukul dua siang, aku datang lebih awal karena kebetulan disaat ia menelepon aku sedang berada tidak jauh dari tempat yang dijanjikan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela, menatap kosong ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan Luhan. Kenapa ia memanggilku. Dan kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar.

Pintu kafe terbuka, membuat lonceng kecil dengan pita merah diatasnya berdenting. Disanalah sesosok laki-laki berambut cokelat-emas dengan postur badan lebih kecil dariku berdiri. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling kafe sebelum akhirnya berhenti menatapku. Sorot matanya yang bertemu denganku kemudian melunak, ia tersenyum lembut sebelum melangkah mendekat.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu." Katanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan spontan, mengawasinya duduk dihadapanku. "Tidak, aku yang datang lebih awal." Luhan membalasku dengan senyuman kecil.

Ia terdiam, begitupula aku. Keheningan menyesap begitu saja diantara kami. Tak ada yang bicara—atau lebih tepatnya, tak ada yang tahu harus memulai percakapan ini darimana.

Aku mengaduk-aduk kopi robusta ku, tidak berniat untuk meminumnya. Aku bisa merasakan mata Luhan sesekali melirik ke arahku, tetapi ia cepat-cepat kembali memalingkan matanya begitu aku menangkapnya. Aku menoleh, memperhatikannya menjentik-jentikan jari kecilnya ke meja, matanya tidak berani bertemu denganku, ia terus memandangi vas yang bunganya sudah layu diujung meja.

"Sehun-ah…" panggilnya, memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Mm?" aku bersiap-siap mendengarkan ucapannya. Kini mataku menatap lekat mata hitamnya. Luhan terlihat gugup, aku bisa melihat keringat mulai mengalir di lehernya. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Luhan, kenapa ia terlihat begitu gugup. Ia biasanya adalah pribadi yang ceria, dan sepanjang aku mengingat—aku tidak pernah melihatnya gugup seperti ini kecuali disatu saat ketika ia harus tampil sebagai _guest_ di acara radio sekolah kami dulu.

Luhan menatapku sebentar, ia menghela nafas sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan menikah dengan Kris." Bisiknya.

Suaranya begitu pelan, sangat pelan. Tetapi kata-katanya itu bagaikan mengguncang jiwaku, bagaikan sebuah kode dari seorang jenderal perang untuk melancarkan serangan. Sekujur tubuhku terasa seperti dicabik-cabik, seperti ada ribuan pedang menghunus jantungku. Bahkan udara yang ku hirup saat itu terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Pikiranku melayang-layang, seakan-akan semua kenangan yang aku miliki dengan dirinya keluar begitu saja dari tempatnya. Seakan-akan mereka menunggu saat dimana aku akhirnya mengingat. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk aku perbaiki.

Luhan dimasa kami masih seorang pelajar sekolah menengah atas adalah Luhan yang berbeda dengan yang sekarang berada di hadapanku. Ya… Luhan yang dulu selalu berada disisiku, selalu menyusup ke zona nyaman ku. Ia sudah berkali-kali _menyatakan perasaannya_ kepadaku. Ia sudah berkali-kali membuatkanku cokelat di hari valentine. Dan aku, aku sudah berkali-kali pula _mematahkan perasaannya_.

Aku di masa lalu selalu menganggap enteng perasaannya. Karena aku pikir, ia akan selalu berada disampingku. Ia tak akan pergi selangkah pun dari sisiku. Aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, untukku menerimanya itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku disaat itu sudah mempunyai zona nyamanku sendiri. aku takut jika aku membiarkannya masuk lebih jauh, aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Menjadi sosok yang keras kepala, dan haus dengan kemenangan. Karena itu aku terus dan terus mendorongnya menjauh dariku, tetapi aku tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi terlalu jauh. Aku memastikan ia tetap berada disisiku pada batas-batas tertentu. Batas-batas bodoh yang sengaja aku ciptakan karena rasa ketidakamanan ku sendiri. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya sampai pada hari valentine terakhir kami di masa sekolah. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Luhan membuatkan ku sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati dengan hiasan-hiasan manis diatasnya. Sepintas melihatpun orang bisa mengetahui kalau ia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, akupun bisa merasakannya. Tetapi…aku yang takut terusik dengan kehadirannya tanpa ragu dan pikir panjang mematahkan cokelat pemberiannya begitu saja. Seakan-akan itu bukan apa-apa, tak berarti apa-apa. Aku mematahkannya tepat didepan matanya, dihadapan seluruh anggota klub kami. Mungkin disaat itu pula secara tidak langsung aku juga mematahkan hatinya. Karena untuk pertama kali, Luhan menitikkan airmatanya dihadapanku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, masih tidak berubah sekalipun. Aku menyesap kopi robusta ku yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh. _Pahit. _"Ah….benarkah?" ucapku. Menelan sisa-sisa kopi yang terasa berkali-kali lebih pahit dari biasanya. "Selamat…" ujarku lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit memandanginya membungkuk sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar. lagi-lagi keegoisanku mengontrol tubuhku—tidak. Aku membiarkannya mengontrolku. aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menahannya, untuk menariknya kembali ke sisiku.

'_Selamat…'_ bisikku. Memandangi tubuh kecilnya berjalan menjauh dan menjauh. Karena aku tahu semuanya sudah terlambat. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengubah hitam menjadi putih. Aku kembali menyesap perlahan kopi ku, merasakannya membasahi tenggorokanku. Pahit itu kian terasa ketika mata sayuku menatap lelah sebuah kertas undangan tergeletak diatas meja. _'….tinggal.'_

_Xi Luhan…_

- end -

**A/N:** btw, ada kepikiran mau bikin ff exo cuma bingung enaknya luhan dipairing sama siapa ya selain sehun?

Anyway, makasih udah baca xD


End file.
